Forever Following
by FanOfFiction22xx
Summary: Gandalf's companion, an Elf, decided that she wanted to join in on the very dangerous journey across Middle Earth, to destroy the One Ring. Not something a normal person would throw themselves into. But then again, she travels with Gandalf. She always finds herself thrown into dangerous situations. 10th Walker.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Following

Chapter 1

So I am writing this story for fun, so it will follow the movie very closely and I don't think I will be changing much, Just to warn you! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think, or if there are any mistakes so I can fix them.

Thanks.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Lord Of the Rings.

White flowers scattered among the well seeded green grasses. The bright blue sky and the hot shinning sun had shown it was approaching the end of a long hot summer. The gentle clip clop of a horse and cart could be heard approaching.

Sitting upon the cart was an old man who wore a tall pointed hat, and a long grey cloak. He had a long white beard, and he carried a staff. His deep voice could be heard humming a cheerful tune.

"Hmm hmm, Down from the door where it began, hmm... And I must follow if I can. The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began, now far ahead the road has gone, and I must follow if I can."

A slightly annoyed grumble could be heard coming from the back of the cart, followed by a string of curses, "Gandalf... Truly I have no words to describe your singing voice," a calm, but irritated, feminine voice said, "But could you please refrain from repeatedly singing the same tune that you have hummed since yesterday."

Gandalf just chuckled, singing louder than before. The Elf grumbled to herself, pulling her hood further over her head, crossing her arms huffily, as she shifted about trying to get as comfortable as she could on top of Gandalf's prized collection of fireworks.

Her head snapped up at the sound of feet padding across the grassy ground. Shooting out from between the trees was a hobbit. Idril barely contained her groan.

"You're late", the young Hobbit declared.

"A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins," The Gandalf replied, as he pulled the cart to a halt. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

They both looked at each other, before their laughter filled the clearling.

"Oh, Ha Ha…" Idril said dryly, "Ow!" Rubbing her head, she glared at Gandalf, as he replaced his staff.

Idril and Frodo, never had been on friendly terms, they simply tolerated each other, since the moment they met. She much preferred his Uncle Bilbo. Much more interesting hobbit in her opinion.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed as he leapt onto the cart, embracing the wizard in a tight hug.

"You didn't think we would miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday did you?"

The cart rattled on down the road.

"What news of the outside world? Frodo questioned excitedly, "Tell me everything!"

"What, everything? Far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural..."

The cart journeyed over a stone bridge, heading toward the busy Hobbit Marketplace, as Gandalf continued.

"Well what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as if it has past age. Full of its own comings and goings, scarcely even aware of the existence of Hobbits..." he said thoughtfully as he surveyed the peaceful scene before him. "...For which I am very thankful."

A smile graced Idril's face as she gazed upon the Hobbits who were looking up in wonder and excitement as the cart bearing the three companions rolled past the Green Dragon Inn, and continued toward the party field, where scores of Hobbits were busy preparing for the big night. She waved vigorously at them as she past and grinned when they returned the gesture.

She had always loved The Shire and was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. What she wouldn't give to wake up every morning and have the lush green hills and the bright coloured doors of the Shire staring at her The people, or in this case, Hobbits were always so friendly and welcoming. She loved the never-ending amounts of food, the dancing, the singing and the all around excitement it held. It had a very special place in her heart.

"So the long expected party is here! How is he by the way? I hear it's going to be a party of a Special Magnificence."

"You know Bilbo..." Frodo replied "he's got the whole place in an uproar."

"Oh well ... that should please him." Gandalf said.

"Half the Shire's been invited..." Frodo continued.

"Goodness gracious, me"

"He's up to something."

"Oh, really?"

Frodo shot Gandalf a knowing look, and Gandalf averted his eyes.

"Alright then, keep your secrets. Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of." Frodo said matter-of-factly.

"Indeed?" Idril snorted.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the Dragon, I was barely involved..." Gandalf started while Idril sniggered, to which he shot her a look, before he turned his gaze forward again."All I did was give your Uncle a little nudge out the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labelled Disturber of the Peace."

"Oh really?"

"I wouldn't be surprised…"

The cart rattled into the small village of Hobbinton, a quaint rustic settlement, nestled amongst rolling hills and large trees. The Hobbits live in Hobbit Holes, neat burrows dug into the grassy hillside, with large colourful front doors, and cute bright front gardens.

Excited children spotted the cart, and began to chase after it, crying out for Gandalf. He ignored them of course, leaving the children deflated, as they watched the cart disappear up the lane. Suddenly spinning balls and twirls of bright colour leapt out of the cart from under Idril, causing her to squeal. They fizzed over heads of the delighted children, who began cheering and squealing in delight. Gandalf smiled, well pleased with himself.

Frodo stood from where he had sat on the cart, as Gandalf reigned in the horse.

"I'm glad your back!" Frodo gave Gandalf a smile and Idril a nod, which they both returned, before he leaped from the cart.

"So am I, dear boy, so am I"

And with that the cart rolled on.

"You should take that hood of yours down, you know."

"Gandalf, no matter how many times you tell me to take it down I will not." Idril said as she hopped into the seat beside Gandalf. "Besides… I can't take it down now… Everyone will stare."

"You are being dramatic!" Gandalf let out a loud laugh, resulting in a heated glare from Idril.

And with that the cart came to a stop at a gate. Both of them clambered off of the cart and walked up to the little wooden gate which had a sign which read, "NO ADMITTANCE EXCEPT ON PARTY BUSINESS." They strode up the garden path, and Gandalf raised his staff and rapped on the front door.

"No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well wishers, or distant relations!" a voice called from inside the Hobbit Hole.

Idril just raised an eyebrow, while Gandalf called back

"And what about very old friends?"

Suddenly the door opened and in front of them stood Bilbo Baggins.

"Gandalf? Idril?" Bilbo asked as his eyes widened in shock.

"Bilbo Baggins!" both Gandalf and Idril said in unison.

"My dear friends!" Bilbo exclaimed as they dropped down to their knees to embrace him.

"It's good to see you Bilbo!" Idril said as she gave him a big embrace. "How I have missed you!"

"One hundred and eleven years old, who would believe it!" Gandalf said while looking down at his long time friend, a twinkle in his eye. "You haven't aged a day!"

"Come in, come in!" Bilbo chuckled, "Welcome, welcome"

Bilbo ushered his two friends into his Hobbit hole. It was cosy, and cluttered with souvenirs of his travels. Idril and Gandalf had to stoop low to avoid hitting their heads on the low ceiling, which had happened on many occasions, I might add!

Bilbo took Gandalf's hat, hanging it on a coat peg, before turning, walking towards Idril to take her cloak.

Idril's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, no that's not necessary." Though it was too late. Bilbo had already reached up to take it from her.

"There that's better-," his eyes widened, "Idril… What happened to your hair?"

Idril's eyes shut tight, as her face flamed red with embarrassment.

She could practically hear the laughter Gandalf was trying to hold back, "There was an incident when she was making a fire… Ill not go into detail, but in the end her hair was just far too… burnt to just leave as it was. So she had to cut it. It was a rather messy experience."

"Well I think it rather suits you!"

Idril self-consciously raised a hand to her head, swiping it across her short brown locks.

"Really? It's shorter than the majority of men! It's shorter than yours Bilbo!"

"I told you so before."

"Yes, well," She began, flustered at the attention she was getting, "I learnt long ago not to trust everything you say Gandalf!" She pointed accusingly at the Wizard.

Bilbo chuckled as he hung Idril's cloak, on a peg before trotting off down the hall.

"Tea? Or maybe something stronger..." Bilbo called as he disappeared into the kitchen."I've a few bottles of the Old Winyard left, 1296... A very good year. Almost as old as I am. It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?"

Idril looked, around enjoying the familiarity of Bilbo's home. She turned around to express this to Gandalf, when he knocked his head on the light. Idril bit her lip, as not to burst out laughing. Gandalf then turned and proceeded to hit his head off a wooden beam, and she let out a loud laugh.

He turned to her and groaned "Oh hush you!", though his eyes showed his amusement.

She gave a sly grins before slipping into the room, careful to avoid the wooden beam gracefully, while Gandalf followed, shaking his head.

"I was expecting you some time last week. Not that it matters, you come and go as you please, always have done, always will!" Bilbo continued, "You've caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid... we've only got cold chicken, bit of pickle, some cheese... oh, no, that might be a little risky..."

"Er, we've got some raspberry jam and apple tart... got some custard somewhere. Not much for afters, I'm afraid. Oh no... We're alright... I've just found some sponge cake. Nice little snack. Hope it's enough." Bilbo walked into the room that was previously occupied, "I could do you some eggs if you like?" he trailed off and looked around the empty room.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf said as he appeared behind him, causing Bilbo to jump.

Idril came up beside Gandalf, "Well I would love a piece of that sponge!" she grinned. She always had a big appetite. She blames the Hobbits.

Bilbo just chuckled, shaking his head, baffled by his two odd friends, and walked back into the kitchen, and cut a nice big slice of sponge cake, putting it on a plate, grabbing a fork, and walked back into the room, handing Idril the plate which she eagerly accepted.

"Thank you Bilbo!" she grinned, her eyes lighting up, she sat down on a cosy little chair, shifting around, getting herself comfortable and she started shovelling the cake into her mouth.

Gandalf and Bilbo both looked down at her.

"What?" she asked, shrugging.

"You would think I never fed you!"

"Debatable."

Gandalf just grumbled in reply.

A furious banging came from the front door.

"Bilbo Baggins, you open this door! I know you're in there!"

"I'm not at home!" Bilbo whispered furiously.

Gandalf and Idril both watched in amusement as Bilbo tried to hide.

"I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace. I want to see mountains again... Mountains Gandalf... and then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book... Oh, Tea!

"So you mean to go through with your plan then?"

"Yes, yes, all the arrangements have been made."

"Frodo suspects something." Idril said from her spot in the chair.

"Course he does, he's a Baggins... not some block headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle!"

"Again debatable…"

They both just ignored her.

"You will tell him, won't you?"

"Yes yes!"

"He's very fond of you."

"I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire, the woods and the fields... little rivers..." Bilbo trails off staring out the window." I am old, my friends." he said sadly. "I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart."

Bilbo's fingers closed around his waistcoat pocket. Idril's eyes narrowed as his fingers gripped a small unseen object.

"I feel thin... Sort of stretched. Like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday... A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return... In fact, I mean not to."

* * *

Many hours later under the glow of lanterns, and the cheerful music, Idril was dancing around with the Hobbit's, who seemed intent on trying to get her to sit down. Dancing was not her expertise. She looked up and spotted Sam. Excited to see her friend, she headed over to him and … Frodo, much to the relief of the surrounding Hobbits.

"Evening," she said, grabbing an ale, taking small sips.

"Idril" Frodo nodded.

"Frodo"

Sam on the other hand was too distracted staring at Rosie Cotton to acknowledge her, which did not escape the notice of both Frodo and Idril, who both shared a rare knowing look.

"Go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance!" Idril exclaimed cheerfully

"I think I'll just have another ale." Sam said as he turned away from their smirking faces.

"Oh no you don't! Go on !" and Frodo snatched Sam's drink from his hands and thrust him into the middle of a passing throng of dancers, and straight into the arms of Rosie Cotton.

It was only then she realised she had been left alone with Frodo.

She was in for a strange night.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Following

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own The Lord Of the Rings.

"Come along Sam, keep up!"

A lot had happened since Bilbo's birthday party. Bilbo had disappeared…literally, Idril and Gandalf had discovered that the One Ring had been in Bilbo's possession the whole time. Even the thought of it had made Idril tremble in fear. Bilbo had left the Shire, and Frodo now had the task of bringing the Ring to Bree, to the Inn of the Prancing Pony, accompanied by Idril, rather begrudgingly, and the ever loyal Sam. There they were to meet Gandalf.

"Be careful all three of you. The Enemy has many spies in his service, many ways of hearing ... birds, beasts..." Idril now had her Bow and quiver strapped to her back, and a sword at her side. Gandalf had taken Frodo aside, wanting to have a word with him.

Idril glanced at Sam who was wringing his hands nervously, "It'll be alright Sam" she said giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, though she herself was rather unnerved by the situation.

"Look after them Idril...and look after yourself..." Gandalf told her as he and Frodo came back over. Idril glanced at Frodo before turning her gaze back to Gandalf. She nodded, and then gave Gandalf a swift hug, as he patted her on the back.

"Stay safe Gandalf." she said, the worry clear in her eyes.

With one last nod, Gandalf mounted his horse and galloped away.

* * *

Idril, Frodo and Sam had been hiking for hours, over the gentle Shire countryside, wading through shallow streams and clambering over the low stone walls.

After a while, Sam stopped short, looking back from where they came, causing Idril and Frodo to come to a stop and look at him.

"What's wrong Sam?" Idril questioned.

"This is it." he stated.

"What, Sam?"

"If I take one more step it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Idril fought against the smile that tugged at her lips as she silently watched as Frodo went over giving Sam words of encouragement.

Sam gave a nod, took a deep breath and stepped forward.

The Elf rolled her eyes at them mumbling "Hobbits," as she began moving forward again, pulling her hood up over her face.

"Mr Frodo! Mr Frodo!"

"Sam?"

"I thought I lost you." Sam averted his gaze embarrassed.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Frodo questioned.

"It's just something Gandalf said." he mumbled, his gaze still at the ground.

Realization dawned on Idril face. "Ahh... and what did Gandalf say?" she asked, the amusement clear in her voice.

"He said don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee." turning his gaze to Frodo looking at him intently, he said, "And I don't mean to!"

Laughing Frodo said "Sam we're still in the Shire! What could possibly happen?"

Ironically, someone came crashing out of the hedgerow, and straight into Idril, sending her to the ground. She was greeted by a mouth full of dirt.

"Idril" Frodo said helping her up, only to be sent to the ground himself when another figure had fallen from the hedgerow.

"Frodo! Merry it's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin exclaimed, as they rose from the ground.

"Hello Frodo!" Came Merry's cheerful reply, as he picked himself up.

"Em, quick question, what's all this?" Idril gestured to the vegetable covered ground, after dusting herself off.

"Sam, hold this..." Mary said, as he shoved a cabbage into Sam arms.

"You've been in Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam said accusingly, clearly annoyed.

Then, shouts were heard, from Farmer Maggot, himself.

Marry and Pippin quickly gathered their loot, and raced away, Frodo hot on their heels, not a second later.

Idril, gave an exasperated look, grumbling about those damn hobbits, before she turned to Sam, and shoved him in front of her, "Come on Sam! ...And drop the cabbage!"

And so they ran. Idril quickly raced to the front of the little group, taking the lead. She of course led them straight over a bank. A very steep bank. They went tumbling down one by one, each one of them landing in an awkward position.

Idril landed, face first onto the ground and groaned.

"Why's it always me?" she mumbled to no one in particular, as she lifted herself from the ground. She immediately looked around.

She could hear the others talking but was too focused on the road to listen. She could sense a great evil... It was close. Her eyes narrowed, as her ears picked up the sound of horses hooves.

She glanced at Frodo who had the same uneasy look.

"I think we should get off the road..." Frodo said so softly, she doubted anyone but herself could hear him.

Then a long drawn out wail, came down the wind, like the cry of some evil and lonely creature, her eyes widened in fear, and one thought came to her mind.

It came out barley a whisper

"Nazgul"

* * *

"Where are you taking us?"

Of course, after seeing that the Ring Wraiths were after Frodo, Idril had practically ripped the Hobbits from the road, and set off trying to find the safest way to get to The Prancing Pony. And to make matters worse, once they got there, they were told Gandalf had not arrived, which made Idril's palms sweat and her shift around in worry.

She now found herself in the company of a fellow named Strider, who just so happened to be in The Prancing Pony when they arrived. Coincidence, I think not! Of course during their rather depressing and short stay at the Inn, Frodo managed to put on the ring. Accidentally of course. Strider then came out of nowhere, and whisked Frodo away to a room. The Hobbits armed themselves and charged after the strange man, while Idril took her time, silently seething at Frodo. She called him a fool when she saw him, which earned her a scolding from three angry Hobbits , and an intense narrowed gaze from the dangerous looking ranger.

She kept quite after that. The Hobbits she could handle, but that Strider, she had no doubt could slice her in two if he wanted and she didn't feel like losing any limbs at the moment.

"Into the wild." Came Strider's blunt reply.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry whispered.

Idril wondered the same thing from her place at the back of the group. She had her hood pulled up over her face as far as she could. Ever one was ignoring her after her comment to Frodo. She deeply regretted saying anything. Her and her big mouth, she rolled her eyes.

"Where is he leading us though?" Sam questioned.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee... to the house of Elrond.

"Did you hear that Bill! We're going to see the Elves!"

Idril herself was excited to go to Rivendell. Gandalf refused to take her anywhere near it. Something about disturbing the peaceful atmosphere and whatnot.

She decided to test the waters, and walked a bit closer so she was almost at Sam's side.

"What's wrong Sam? Am I not good enough? Am I not interesting?" She teased, an eyebrow raised, bitting her lip as to keep her serious expression, which was failing, but Sam was too flustered to notice.

"No I didn't mean... Of course your interesting ... It's just..." Sam trailed off trying to search for the right answer, but looked up abruptly at hearing the laughter of Idril and the other Hobbits. She even thought she saw a smirk place itself on the Rangers face for a moment.

When their laughter died down, they continued on in silence, or for how long silence could last with Merry and Pippin around.

Idril decided to move up to the front of the group. She wanted to question this… Strider.

"So…" She dragged out, "Striders quite an …. Interesting name. What are you really called?"

He just continued silently for a moment, "Have you always been so… blunt?" He finally asked.

"No point in beating around the bush."

"Perhaps…"

"Are you always so… not… blunt?"

He stopped abruptly, causing Idril to almost walk into him. He turned around and she thought he was going to take her head off, but his gaze was not on her.

The Hobbits had stopped, and had begun unstrapping their knapsacks.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?"

"You've already had it."

"We've had one yes... But what about second breakfast?"

Strider shifted his gaze, and stared blankly at Pippin, before turning away shaking his head. Idril stifled a laugh.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry told him.

"What about Elvenses, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, Dinner, Supper... he knows about them, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

Idril laughed outright at the horrified expression on Pippins face, and reached her hand in her bag. When she retracted it she had two apples.

"Here catch!" And then she threw them toward the two Hobbits.

Merry caught his with skill, Pippin ... not so much. His hit him. In the face. Right on his forehead.

Hours later, Idril, Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin all collapsed into a small hollow, halfway up Weathertop, muddy and exhausted. Strider dropped four small swords at the Hobbits' feet.

"They're for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." And with that he turned to go, when...

"What about me?"

Strider turned, and raised an eyebrow. "What"

"Well shouldn't I get something to? You know.. A nice dagger or something?"

Strider just looked at her blankly, turned walking away, shaking his head, much like he had at Pippin earlier.

"Fine then." Idril turned to the Hobbits, "I'm going to sleep for a while. Don't wander off or do anything… stupid." she look pointedly at Merry and Pippin at that last part. She knew they were smart, sometimes they just chose not to show it. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!"

Idril's eyes shot open, and she took in the scene before her.

Frodo desperately trying to put out the fire, and the others sitting around with food.

She instantly shot up off the ground and hurried over.

"Oh, that's nice... ash on my tomatoes!"

"What are you-" But she didn't get to finish. A shriek that made her tremble sounded from below. The Ringwraiths, had found them.

"Go! Quickly!" She ushered, fear clear in her eyes.

They all clambered desperately, towards the summit, each Hobbit clutching their sword tightly. They raced into the ruined base of an ancient tower. Idril pushed the Hobbits behind her and unsheathed her sword, praying that Strider would be there soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Following

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own The Lord Of the Rings.

Silence.

Idril clutched her sword tighter, her eyes scanned the area, her ears listening for the smallest of sounds, as she waited for the first assault.

Slowly, out of the darkness, five Ringwraiths appeared, and surrounded them, brandishing their gleaming swords.

Idril heard the Hobbits gasp. She took a deep breath, and prepared herself, as a Ringwraith approached, raising its blade for the first strike.

She quickly blocked the attack, and their blades collided with a clang. She slashed at the Ringwraith, which blocked her attack with ease. It retaliated with a viscous strike of its own. Back and forth the two slashed and struck at each other, and blocking the oncoming blows, though for Idril, there were a few close calls.

She could feel the beads of sweat on her forehead, and her muscles beginning to ache. She was getting tired.

She heard the clang of a sword hitting the ground. She turned to see a terrified Frodo being cornered. Careful to avoid her attacker's advances, she managed to make it in front of Frodo, only to receive a hard blow to the head, which knocked her to the ground.

The world began to spin, her vision was clouded, and she couldn't focus on anything. Her head hurt a lot.

Gandalf had always been right by her side during a fight. And even then he had done most of the fighting, while she stayed back, feeling more confident using her bow. Yes, she was able to wield a weapon, and defeat her foes, but even after many years of fighting she was never overly confident having to protect many lives on her own, and she hated that.

She shouldn't even be going on dangerous adventures. She was a female, and that meant she should be at home, cooking and cleaning, looking for a husband. But she knew that was not for her. She knew when she decided to travel with Gandalf, it would be hard to just settle down.

Her eyes stung with tears, as her vision became clear again. She was so tired. Putting her hand on the back of her head, and then bringing it back into her line of sight, she could see a bit of blood staining her skin.

She looked over to see Merry and Pippin staring at her with wide terrified eyes.

Then she remembered, she was supposed to be protecting them, not feeling sorry for herself. She clambered to her feet, ignoring the pain, grabbing her sword as she went.

She swerved around only to see all the Ringwraiths gathered around an empty part of the summit, looking at someone, or something, invisible.

She heard a gasp of pain, then Strider came charging toward them, sword in one hand, a flaming torch in the other.

Frodo then appeared out of thin air, occupying the space that the Wraiths had previously surrounded, gasping and groaning.

Her eyes widened as she wobbled over to him, dropped to her knees, and pulled him onto lap.

"Frodo!" She said desperately, giving him a slight shake, trying to get him to focus on her, a rare moment of sympathy and fear for the hobbit coming from out."Frodo!"

Strider and the rest of the Hobbits appeared beside her.

"Help him! She exclaimed.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. We need to get to Rivendell, he needs Elvish medicine." Strider told her urgently, while he lifted Frodo and placed him onto his shoulders.

Idril rose to her feet, only having to lean on Merry, after stumbling, and her vision becoming blurred again.

"Idril you're bleeding!"

"I'm not the one who has been stabbed! I'll be fine! Let's go!"

* * *

Idril's eyes fluttered open, only to shut tight against the bright light. She opened them again, slowly. She sat up and looked around.

She sat on a large oak bed in some fancy silk dress. She felt slightly disturbed that someone had undressed and redressed her. She then began to remember what had happened

Some Elf called Arwen had found them, after two days of searching apparently. Frodo had begun to fade and Idrils' head had not gotten a lot better, so the three of them, Arwen, Frodo and Idril had squeezed onto a horse and rode straight to Rivendell.

Idril clambered out of the bed, and headed straight for the door.

She had gone up and down so many stairs she had lost count. She headed towards another set, intent on seeing if Gandalf was here or if Strider and the other hobbits had arrived yet.

At the very moment she arrived at the stairs, another also did. A Dwarf to be exact. He had blue eyes, a long beard and auburn hair. Her eyes widened and she grinned. She had always found Dwarves fascinating, despite their stubbornness and the obvious hatred of her race, and in particular her.

She stood in front of him, making him stop abruptly. "Hello there." He looked up at her with a less than friendly expression. He tried to push past her, but she stopped him yet again. "Let me introduce myself, I am-"

He looked up at her with a fierce glare, as if warning her to move. Needless to say she took the hint. He lumbered on up the steps, leaving behind a fairly bewildered Elf.

"Rude" she stuck her tongue out at his back, before she strode up the steps, taking a different direction from the dwarf, toward where she hoped Gandalf would be.

Idril glared at the floor, her lips pursed.

"You know, I never did like him" she growled, finally, as she looked up, her eyes locked with Gandalf's.

He had told her everything. His imprisonment and Saruman's betrayal. She was just glad he was alive.

She opened her mouth to continue, but Gandalf cut her off.

"No time for your ranting, Lord Elrond has organised a council meeting. It is up to those of Middle Earth to decide the fate of the Ring, and in doing so the fate of us all. I need you to go get Frodo inform him of this meeting, then the two of you are to meet outside of Lord Elrond's Study. Go now."

She hesitated for a moment. She gave a swift nod, turned on her heel, and left the room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seated in a circle were all the representatives of Middle Earth. A pedestal sat in the middle of them all. Idril sat in between Gandalf and Frodo, curiously examined the different groups of people, talking amongst themselves.

She spotted the Strider fellow sitting opposite her and gave him a smile and a small wave which he returned with a nod. Further on around the circle was a group of Men. From Gondor she presumed. Beside them was a group of four Dwarves, with long beards, and their weapons by their sides. She spotted the dwarf she had met earlier, and thought it was best to turn her attention elsewhere, in fear of being spotted. The elves next to them, Idril did not know, but she could see they all looked the same …oh the confusion. She turned to Frodo, who was looked just as unnerved as she felt. She would never admit this though.

Not moments later Lord Elrond rose and addressed the Council.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate–this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo rose slowly, and walked towards the pedestal, and carefully placed the ring on top, and returning to his seat with a sigh.

Immediately the council broke out in whispers.

"So it is true…"

"The Doom of Men."

Idril's eyes flickered to a long light brown haired man, as he stood up, and slowly made his way towards the Ring. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found'."

Her eyes widened as the man slowly began to reach for the Ring, and she glanced at Gandalf who was exchanging a nervous look with Lord Elrond.

"Boromir!" Lord Elrond said in a warning tone, as he jumped from his seat.

Then Idril was overcome with a head splitting pain. The sky had grown dark and Gandalf's booming voice could be heard through the silence.

" Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them)

"A little warning next time" She groaned to Gandalf, who refused to acknowledge her.

Silence took over the council, as all are overwhelmed with what they had just heard. The sky had lost the darkness, Boromir had sat down again, and Elrond had taken his head out of his hands, and gave Gandalf a stern look.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of the tongue here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf answered gruffly.

"It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir said insistently, as he began to pace.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Strider stated.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." An elf had stood up. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and was looking at Boromir with an angry expression.

Idril's eyebrows had shot straight up at that.

"Aragorn?" Boromir repeated as he turned toward Aragon with disbelief in his eyes. "This… is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf answered.

"Havo dad Legolas." (Sit down Legolas) Aragorn said calmly.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir said as Legolas sat down. "Gondor needs no king." And then he turned and sat back down with a sigh.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said, and Idril nodded agreeing entirely.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond stated.

"What are we waiting for?" Idril watched as the dwarf, she had 'met' earlier, rose from his seat and gave a battle cry, then lifted his axe and brought in down as hard as he could on the Ring. He of course was thrown backwards, falling to the ground.

She felt like laughing.

Eveyone gazed wide eyed at the ring, which had remained intact on top of the pedestal, with the shards of what remained of the axe around it.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Lord Elronds calm voice informed them all.

"One of you must do this."

There was dead silence throughout the council, which was disturbed not moments later.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Standing up Legolas said angrily, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli cried, standing up outraged.

Idril felt like crying.

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir cried.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

Men she thought as she shook her head.

And then all hell broke loose. Everyone rose to their feet, apart from Idril, Aragorn and Frodo.

"Never trust an elf!"

"Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!" Gandalf thundered.

"You'll all be destroyed!"

Anneliese just rested her head in her hands, angrily muttering about 'Stubborn men'.

The intensity of the arguments increased, and out of the corner of her eye, Idril saw Frodo rise to his feet also. She rolled her eyes, this could not be good.

"I will take it! I will take it!"

And then everyone stops arguing, and slowly turned toward Frodo in surprise. Gandalf closed his eyes with a sad expression.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though... I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked toward Frodo, and put a hand upon his shoulder "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

Idril rose and turned toward Frodo, all eyes on her. "Great… well I'm coming too then" She could hear the murmurs of disapproval, but ignored them. "Besides, Gandalf knows he won't be able to leave me behind this time. When my minds set on something, nothing can convince me differently. I'm too stubborn." She added sending Gandalf a smirk.

After a moment Aragorn rose, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He knelt before Frodo, looking him in the eye. "You have my sword."

Legolas stood beside Frodo "And you have my bow."

"And my axe!" Gimli exclaimed, as he too approached Frodo, which resulted in him and Legolas sharing dark looks.

He probably shot Idril one too, but she was avoiding him, afraid of another outburst occurring.

Boromir slowly approached the group which was slowly increasing, "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

A small shout caused Idril to jump as Sam came running out of some bushes, and ran next to Frodo, "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Lord Elrond said slightly amused.

"Wait! We are coming too!" And from behind some pillars, Merry and Pippin come running toward the group and stopping by Frodo's side.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry exclaimed.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Pippin said, causing Idril to giggle, but was stopped abruptly by the look Gimili gave her.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said.

"Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Lord Elrond announced, causing Idril to begin to smile, which was only widened by what Pippin next said.

"Great! Where are we going?"


End file.
